1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for performing a color gamut mapping process (or color space compression process).
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, it has been thought a color gamut mapping technique which converts input image data including image data outside a color reproduction gamut (or range) of an output device into optimal image data within the color reproduction gamut of the output device.
However, since a color gamut mapping process has been conventionally performed irrespective of a mode to be set, there has been a problem that a process suitable for each mode is sometimes impossible.